


Desired (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother's Best Friend, College Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, maybe a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: Akaashi Keiji made you feel many things. He made you feel everything.Well, almost everything. Yet that was before last night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji & You, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Desired (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Haikyuu piece (I literally binged the series in a week during physics and am starting the manga, send help). Hope this isn’t too bad it was 2AM word vomit ahhh. Might expand it/do more parts? We’ll see lol

Akaashi Keiji made you feel many things. He made you feel _everything_.

Well, _almost_ everything. Yet that was before last night.

Before you began dancing with him at some party the university’s basketball and volleyball club was hosting, music coursing through your veins and your heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings when he placed his hands firmly on your waist, giving you a smile so tiny, as if it was only for you.

Before he whispered in your ear on how good you looked in that outfit. Before you (finally) mustered up the courage to kiss your best friend since middle school. Before you instantly pulled back and began sputtering a half-ass apology, believing you had ruined your longest and most trusting friendship in your life.

And before the moment he instantly shut you up by kissing you back, with an intense heat you’d never thought the calm boy would possess outside his games.

Before you realized that, yes, Akaashi Keiji made you feel almost everything. From happiness and love to jealousy and frustration. But now, now you knew what it felt like to be _desired_.

And it was a heart-warming feeling that tickled your chest as much as the light touch that was currently tickling your check. Eyes still closed, you scrunched your nose and huffed, thinking it was a piece of hair that had somehow found its way to the front of your face. But then you heard a faint chuckle, and that caused you to immediately wake up in alarm, suddenly remembering who was next to you in bed. _Your_ bed.

Akaashi Keiji made you feel many things. And you certainly felt confused, but also extremely ecstatic, when you found his deep blue eyes staring at you, as if committing your face to memory.

Yet you immediately became mortified upon realizing that you probably had raccoon eyes, instantly regretting your decision to have not removed your makeup from last night.

_‘Well, how could I have moved after what happened last night? I already feel so sore...’_

You hid under the sheets even more and covered your face with your hands, refusing to let him see you any longer. “No, no, no, I’m such a mess right now, please don’t look at me!”

You heard another laugh, this one more teasing. “That’s kinda too late, now isn’t it...Besides, I don’t see any mess. You’re the most gorgeous I’ve seen you.”

His morning voice made your heart skip way too many beats for your liking while your brain simultaneously wondered whether you should be complimented or insulted by his comment.

But you couldn’t do anything but laugh along with him, as that feeling of desire continued spreading all over your body, a warmth that you didn’t want to let go.

“Don’t lie to me, Keiji!”

“Since when have I ever lied to you? And don’t bring up your surprise birthday party, that was an omission, not a lie.”

“Semantics,” you mumbled, slowly peeking out from under the sheets and seeing his amused face propped against his palm. You looked at him with a hesitant smile, taking your turn to admire him as he delicately ran his fingers over your arm, causing shivers to run up your spine. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, although I didn’t know your bedhead could be as bad as Kuroo’s. It might even be worse!”

Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes at your comment before he placed a hand on the small of your back and gently pushed you towards him, closing the gap between you and him as your noses nearly touched. You loved seeing his eyes so bright towards you, filled with mirth. And was that...lust? “Well, maybe it wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t tug at it so much last night.”

His reply made you blush but you certainly weren’t going to let him have the last word. “Oh, from what I recall, you enjoyed that. But I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

He raised an eyebrow as his smile grew. His hand still on your back, he began tracing light circles everywhere. “Oh, so there will be a next time?”

“Hmmm, I think I might need to be reminded why I should allow a next time,” you teased.

You expected a witty retort but was delightfully surprised to have received a kiss instead, this one softer than the ones before. As things began to escalate, the excitement enhancing your desire, you immediately winced upon hearing loud knocking.

“Y/N??!! Y/N OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!”

“Oh no,” you mumbled against Keiji’s bare chest, already missing the tingling sensation of his lips on yours.

“Is that...?”

“Who else would it be but my owl freak of a brother?” You slowly pulled yourself away from Akaashi, wishing you could do anything but.

He only laughed at your sudden grumpiness. “He’s just worried about you. We both went AWOL for who knows how long.”

More knocking. More like banging. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”

“Do you think he’ll leave us alone if we ignore him? I have earplugs we can use.”

He snorted and gave you an incredulous look. ”Wait, are you sure you’re his sister?”

“Fine, fine, but you better cook me a good breakfast after this.” You groaned again, got up from your sinfully comfortable bed, and put on a robe before heading to the main entrance door.

And you immediately regretted opening it when you saw your brother’s frantic golden eyes and high eyebrows.

“What do you want, nii-san?”

“Y/N! You look like you got hit by a truck!”

“Good morning to you, too...”

“Morning?! It’s two in the afternoon!! Why didn’t you answer my calls? And have you seen Akaashi?! He isn’t answering either! What if he got hit by a truck, too?!”

You felt a lump in your throat upon hearing his name and learning what time it was. Truth be told, you didn’t want to reveal it yet. This feeling of being desired, you wanted to taste it by yourself for just a bit longer. Not to mention, what were you two now?

You didn’t know, but you weren’t about to explain that to your older brother.

Besides, Bokuto was already having a heart attack. No need to give him another one.

You crossed your arms, almost defensively. “My phone was dead. And I don’t know.”

“AHHHH, Y/N, you’re no help! I’m gonna call him again.”

And as soon as he dialed the number, a phone began vibrating on the kitchen counter, which your brother could clearly see. Your eyes widened as you let out a pained gasp that matched Koutarou’s, who kept on looking between his phone and the vibrating one.

“You said your phone was dead! That means—!”

“Oh, _now_ is when you’re all Mr. Genius?!”

“AggAAaaaShSHsHeeeeee!”

You sighed, knowing that Akaashi was already planning out the possible scenarios that could play out if he walked outside your bedroom. In the end, you guess you were going to give your brother another heart attack anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely could’ve been better (especially that ending) but I just had to get it out. Honestly, I have a whole fic/story planned out and I feel like this would just be a scene from it. I even thought of making it a love triangle between Akaashi and Kuroo because I'm a sucker for the brother's best friend trope ahhh.
> 
> Would appreciate any feedback, hope everyone is safe and well :)


End file.
